Samantha Storm
by Serinity46
Summary: Samantha Storm, former classmate of Charlie Weasley and Tonks and now Order member, has found love with Sirius Black, as well as attracted the unrefuted eye of Bill. However, Sirius may be more than he appears to be...
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black sat upright from the round bed in the spare room, breaking his grip with Samantha Storm. He had thought he heard something outside the door.

Samantha, annoyed, brushed a strand of her blonde and tangerine hair from her face.

"Stop _doing_ that." She said, exasperatingly. "No one's going to come in."

Sirius, for about the first time in his life, felt less reckless than usual.

"I'm not…" said Sirius, looking back at her, staring into her beautiful sky-blue eyes. "I just…you're so much-"

At this, Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I'm the same age as your cousin," She said pointedly. "And you know very well that her and your friend have stated seeing each other."

"They have?" said Sirius, completely surprised by this information.

"Oh. I thought you knew. Well, they're being very quiet about it, actually." Said Samantha, uncomfortable…she wasn't quite sure if Tonks and Remus wanted Sirius to know yet. Him not knowing had surprised her. Still, she felt she had to make a point that their age difference didn't really matter.

Sirius, back to feeling normally reckless, sank back down, kissing Samantha passionately. She pulled her hand through his thick, shoulder-length, black hair.

"Do the fog again" He whispered.

Samantha's eyes flashed white for a moment and instantly the room was covered in a misty fog, their silhouettes close together in the midst of it.

* * *

Samantha awoke the next morning before Sirius. Her fog had vanished by then, and she slowly crept out of the rounded bed. Deciding to let Sirius sleep, she pushed open the door and quietly went into the hallway. 

About three bedrooms down, she spotted Tonks and Lupin standing in a doorway, talking about, of all things, Tonk's hair, which had changed during the night.

"Does this happen a lot?" Lupin asked curiously as Tonks played with the ends of her now long, blonde hair.

"Oh, yes. I've seen that happen _loads_ of times at Hogwarts!" Samantha nodded, interrupting. "In the Hufflepuff dorm…she'd wake up and it would be a completely different color."

"It doesn't _always_ happen." Added Tonks, laughing. "It just depends what I'm dreaming about, I think."

Samantha stared at the draped window of the room behind the pair; it looked dismally grey outside through the gaps in the curtain. Occupying herself for a moment as Tonks and Lupin drew close to each other, Samantha sent a wave of sunlight through the hangings. Noticing this, Lupin looked up.

"I thought you weren't supposed to do that?" He said, though smiling.

Tonks noticed the mass of light coming from outside as well. She turned her hair shorter and purple, and turned back towards Remus and Samantha.

"Oh, the Muggles won't notice, they'll like it!" Tonks said, now adding several pink streaks to her hair as well.

With that, Samantha and Tonks headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

"What was all that _fog_ about last night?" Tonks whispered mischievously.

Samantha smiled.

"Sirius." She answered.

* * *

Bill Weasley was already in the kitchen at their arrival. He stared at the newer member of the Order, whom he remembered vaguely from Hogwarts. She, as well as Tonks, had been in the same year as his brother Charlie had been; two years younger than himself. Being as they were both Hufflepuffs and he and Charlie Gryffindors, he really never saw Samantha as well as he would have liked to. He remembered one time though, during a Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match, which Samantha, failing to make it onto her house's Quidditch team, had tried (out of spite) to turn the weather to Gryffindor's advantage. Thinking of this rather un-Hufflepuffy incident, he smiled, and brought it up with her as Samantha sat down across from him at the table. 

"I _flew_ well enough during tryouts, but the captain seemed to think I'd be tempted to cheat during matches." Samantha said. "…Showed him, didn't I?'

Bill and Tonks laughed.

"Didn't you do that on the next match too? Against Slytherin?" Bill asked.

"No, I tried to _help_ Hufflepuff that time…it wasn't my fault our beater flew into the wrong spot at the wrong time."

"Were you ever caught?" Sirius had joined their conversation, sitting beside Samantha.

Sam nodded.

"That same match. _Snape_," She rolled her eyes. "Seemed to think Hurricane-force winds and the fact that it only started to hail over the Slytherin goalpost wasn't coincidental. He gave me detention during the last two matches of the year. Not that that was honestly effective…"

Samantha glanced over to Tonks.

"You filled for her?" Lupin had now come down to breakfast as well, and took a seat near Tonks.

"Of course." nodded Tonks. To prove this point, she changed her hair and features for a moment so that she was nearly an exact match of Samantha.

"You mean the _sole_ reason," Bill said, impressed. "That the Ravenclaw seeker couldn't find the snitch before Charlie was because of you two?"

"And that Snape was idiot enough to not be able to notice that our voices are different and that Sam doesn't trip over things nearly as much as I do, yes."

The all laughed. Ginny, coming down the steps, turned to see what the laughter was about.

"What are you all talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Just about how _grand_ Potions Master Snape was fooled by a Metamorphmagus and Weather Witch during their fifth year." Bill answered. He began to tell her the details.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime later, Samantha sat in The Three Broomsticks across from Lupin, and leaning against apparently nothing, which looked rather odd. She looked at the nothing for a moment and then slid her head beneath the nothing's hood.

"You have no idea how weird that looks." Lupin said, staring at her headless form.

"Unless I want to be snogging him as a dog, it's the only way." Samantha pulled out from the cloak, which was hiding an invisible Sirius.

"We could head off out of the crowd…" Sirius suggested, draining his drink, though he couldn't replace it onto the table just yet. "Where did Tonks go off to?"

"Urgent Auror business." Lupin replied.

"I thought the ministry didn't have work today…?"

"No," Samantha said, taking the glass from under Sirius's cloak. "It's just the Department of Ministries and the regular branches that don't…Aurors and the rest of Magical Law Enforcement are on call."

She got up, taking the glass with her, and walked towards the counter. She planned to discreetly slip it onto the counter, as having 3 empty glasses at the table might be suspicious.

"Samantha Storm?" a voice rang behind her.

She turned to see a walrusy, and somewhat drunk, Horace Slughorn standing beside a barstool. She nodded hello to him, though she barely knew the man.

"What is it you're doing now…Unspeakable is it? Brilliant potential, I always say…"

"You never taught me…how do you know about my 'potential'?" She said curiously.

"News gets s'round. Quite a bright student you were, I've heard…'course you were!"

"Er…thanks." She smiled.

"I always wondered…you would have been a great addition to my Slug Club if you'd have been at Hogwarts in my teaching days…"

"Oh…" Samantha was a little surprised by this, and slightly annoyed. "Well…maybe. I have to get back to my people …person…see you around."

She left, leaving the cup amongst a mass of other used cups on the corner of the bar counter.

"Where to?" She asked the two at the table, though, out of inconspicuousness, looking only at Lupin. She slid her hand, however, into Sirius's hand beneath the cloak.

"The shrieking shack, for now." Sirius whispered, close to Samantha.

Leading the way, Samantha pushed open the doors and headed up the path to the hill which overlooked the shack. A pointed, pale face with blonde hair was already there, blocking her way. She recognized him easily as a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy to be exact.

"Well, it looks like the werewolf has found someone after all," Draco drawled, and then turned to Samantha. "Careful, he bites."

"I'd rather be with _him_ than _you_ any day." She shot, enraged.

"So, you _are_ together, then?" Draco asked in a haughty, but curious, manner.

"No, we're not," Samantha said, "He's with-"

Lupin shot her a look and shook his head slightly, causing her to stop mid-sentence. She sighed.

"So _you_ aren't with anyone, then?" Draco stepped closer to her.

Samantha opened her mouth to tell him that she was indeed seeing someone, but was silenced by a nudge from Sirius. Frustrated at the lot of them, Samantha lied and told Draco she wasn't.

"Care to take a walk then? I assume, by your nature, you are pure-blood?" asked Draco, far too close to her for her liking.

Samantha scoffed. The truth of it was that she _was_ pure-blood, but she didn't think it was anyone's business if she was or wasn't. Rolling her eyes exasperatedly as Remus and Sirius, she left with Draco.

Heading back _down_ the hill with him, a silvery platypus shot past her towards the shrieking shack and Lupin.

"Care for a drink?" Draco asked, uncharacteristically gentlemanlike, as they landed just outside the teashop.

"Alright then…" Samantha hoped that this wouldn't take too long. They found as spot in a squishy corner and ordered a coffee each.

"So why me? Aren't there any Slytherin girls your own age around for you to take in here?"

"I suppose." He glanced quickly at something behind him. "But why have one of them when I can have _you_."

"You don't even know who I am! Really…what is my name, even?"

"Samantha Storm, you can control the weather and you were a Hufflepuff." He said flawlessly.

"Impressive." She raised her eyebrows. "Who told you that?"

"I overheard Professor Snape talking to Dumbledore about you last week. I looked you up…you are apparently one of the few known Weather Witches in Europe."

"I'm in a book?" Samantha said, surprised.

Draco nodded.

"You're in _Bewitching the Weather_. It's only a small mention." He slid his hand on top of hers. "Imagine, what one could do with power like that…we could be unstoppable."

"_We_?" She took her hand off of the table, appalled. Gratefully, the coffee had arrived.

"I just want to see it…" Draco mumbled, sipping his own coffee.

"Fine…" Samantha laughed. "Hand me your cup."

Taking his cup in her hand, she sent a rush of icy air through the drink. She turned it back to him.

"It's not quite a frappuchino…but nearly." Sam smiled.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they had finished their coffees, and now walked the path in the main village.

"I really should be getting back." Samantha said as they neared the turnoff. Draco instead slipped his arm around her waist. She disliked it, but she allowed him to. A figure, which Samantha recognized from the ministry, loomed outside the post office.

"What is he doing here?" She whispered to Draco, pointing at his father.

Draco shrugged to her, and tried to hurry past him.

"Who is that, Draco?" Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. "I do hope she's a pureblood, as I would expect from you."

Samantha scowled at Lucius.

"Oh, Miss Storm…aren't you a little old for him?" Lucius returned her glare, sweeping his long blonde hair from his shoulder.

"I'm not _with_ him." She folded her arms. Lucius, though acting either hateful or indifferent to Samantha, was staring at her bit too low down from her face for her liking. She turned away from both Malfoys and headed onwards.

Out of curiosity, she peered into the window of Zonko's. She was just looking at the window display when a streak of silvery-white landed behind her. A Platypus spoke out in Tonk's voice.

"Something happened. Meet us at headquarters, hurry!"


End file.
